<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>respect is a rational process by spicyomens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339676">respect is a rational process</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyomens/pseuds/spicyomens'>spicyomens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anti-vulcan sentiment, Bigotry &amp; Prejudice, Confrontations, Friendship, Implied Kirk/Spock - Freeform, Personal Growth, Reconciliation, They’re not together yet, argument, still just friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyomens/pseuds/spicyomens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim overhears Bones using some anti-Vulcan language. He’s not happy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk &amp; Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk &amp; Leonard "Bones" McCoy &amp; Spock, James T. Kirk &amp; Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy &amp; Spock, Spock &amp; Nyota Uhura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>respect is a rational process</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from the galileo 7 (fittingly spoken by bones)</p><p>as usual thank you to snow for beta reading! https://flamecrownedstag.tumblr.com/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jim enters the rec room, happy the afternoon’s shift is over and looking forward to a bit of non-work related socialization. He smirks at the irony of choosing to recharge with two of the most obnoxious people he knows. The expression widens into a smile when he spots that particular pair of irritants sharing a table. He can see they’re engaged in an animated discussion - animated on Bones’ side, at least. Spock is, of course, maintaining perfect composure.</p><p> </p><p>Jim doesn’t catch what the argument is about or what Spock’s comment is, but he certainly hears the response it prompts.</p><p> </p><p>“You know that’s not what I mean, you pointy-eared hobgoblin!”</p><p> </p><p>It takes a moment for what Jim’s just heard to process. Anti-vulcan slurs. On his ship. From his chief medical officer. Directed at his first officer.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Leonard! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>It comes out louder than he intended, and all activity in the rec room screeches to a halt. Every head whips to him. He is too incensed to care.</p><p> </p><p>Bones’ eyes are wide, and Jim can tell that even Spock is taken aback.</p><p> </p><p>“Jim-?”</p><p> </p><p>“My quarters. Now.”</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t wait for a response before leaving the room; he knows Bones will be following, and he hears that familiar voice close behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Jim, what’s wrong? Is-?”</p><p> </p><p>He cuts him off tersely.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll discuss it in my quarters.”</p><p> </p><p>Unexpectedly, a second, serious voice intones close behind.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain, I suspect your concern stems from Dr. McCoy’s last comments to me. Although they were distasteful, they are neither new nor distressing-”</p><p> </p><p>Jim whips around.</p><p> </p><p>“Was this not the first time he’s talked to you like this?”</p><p> </p><p>This was obviously not Spock’s intention, and he and Bones share a quick, cautious look before he continues.</p><p> </p><p>“While this was not the first time, there is no need for you to take disciplinary measures on my account-”</p><p> </p><p>“Your input is appreciated, Mister Spock. Please go about your business.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim turns on his heel and keeps walking, effectively ending any further discussion. He hears McCoy’s quick step behind him, speeding briefly as he skips for a moment to catch up to Jim and walk at his side. Although he doesn’t know it, the gruff doctor’s tendency to hop and bounce is one of the little things that’s always endeared him to Jim.</p><p> </p><p>As he punches his code into the comm outside his quarters, he sets his jaw.</p><p> </p><p>This isn’t going to be fun.</p><p> </p><p>Stepping to the side of the opened door, he signals for Bones to go ahead. He takes a deep breath and follows him in, and they stand in his office area before Jim crosses to lean against the desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Take a seat?”</p><p> </p><p>Bones is fidgety.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll stand, thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim attempts to lighten the mood slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything to drink?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, thank you. Jim, stop beatin’ around the bush, what’s this about? Is it like Spock said?”</p><p> </p><p>Time to start.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well frankly, I don’t understand what the problem is.” McCoy furrows his brow. “That’s just the way Spock and I talk. I don’t mean anything by it and he knows that, he told you himself. I’m honestly surprised you’ve never heard anything like that from me before.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim takes a steadying breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Bones. Just because it rolls off Spock and he says it’s fine to try to save you from reprimand doesn’t mean it’s fine. Name-calling and insults are one thing. I know that’s how you two talk to each other, it can be irritating but I expect it. But race-based insults are unacceptable and beneath a Starfleet officer.”</p><p> </p><p>McCoy bites his lip and stares at the ceiling for a moment. He’s obviously trying to keep a hold on his temper, which Jim is grateful for. Conversations like this are already difficult without one participant blowing up, although he knows it’s only a matter of time before his friend does just that.</p><p> </p><p>“Jim, I don’t mean it that way. Spock doesn’t mind and he gives as good as he gets. Hell, he’s my superior officer, he could do something about it if he doesn’t like it. And it’s not like Vulcans are particularly oppressed.” He adds this last comment as a mumble.</p><p> </p><p>“Just because Vulcans haven’t been historically brutalized and oppressed by Terrans doesn’t mean prejudice against them isn’t harmful. And has it ever occurred to you that Spock lets this slide because he doesn’t want to make a scene? He doesn’t want to get you in any kind of trouble?”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably because he knows you’re such a damn tightass about this kinda stuff. Blowin’ things all outta proportion.”</p><p> </p><p>Ah. Here they go. Jim supposes it’s positive Bones is getting defensive; that means he’s feeling challenged and a little uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>“Bones-”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t ‘Bones’ me, shoutin’ at me in the middle of the damn rec room and bringin’ me in here to accuse me of bein’ some kind of bigot!” Before Jim can respond, he barrels on. “Listen <em> captain </em>, I don’t know why you’re so bothered about this, but I seriously doubt you’d be making such a fuss if it weren’t for this little thing you’ve got goin’ for Spock.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim’s eyes flash. Bones hit a nerve and he knows it.</p><p> </p><p>“Watch your step, Doctor McCoy.” Jim’s voice is dangerous. “I would be ‘bothered’ about this if any crew member was being referred to with offensive slurs and stereotypes by one of their colleagues. Wouldn’t matter who it was - their rank, species, or my personal relationship to them. But I’ll admit I do take it a bit more personally when a close friend is the target.”</p><p> </p><p>The pair stands in strained silence for a few moments. McCoy is the one to break it.</p><p> </p><p>“Jim, I’m sorry. That was out of line. I don’t know exactly what’s goin’ on with you and Spock, but obviously I’ve never mentioned or discussed anything about you two’s dynamic with anyone.” He sways uncomfortably. “I wanted to hurt you just now, and I guess that did the trick.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim sighs. The doctor’s comment really had cut. He was angry, but he knew he wouldn’t stay that way for long.</p><p> </p><p>“I forgive you, Bones. For the record, I didn’t mean to call you out in front of the rec room. I was taken aback and didn’t realize how loud I was being.”</p><p> </p><p>“Forget it.”</p><p> </p><p>There is another pause, this one less fraught. Jim decides to take a chance.</p><p> </p><p>“I like to think I know you pretty well, and you have trouble - excuse the expression - controlling your emotions. When you get mad, you really go for the jugular.”</p><p> </p><p>Bones rubs the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Guess you got me there,” he grumbles. “Don’t know why I’m telling you this, but when I’m angry, it’s like I’m gonna explode unless I say somethin’ that hurts. Always regret it when I cool down, but I just get so damned mad... this is really somethin’ I should be sayin’ to M’Benga or somebody else in counseling, not you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re allowed to talk about your problems with your friends,” Jim says earnestly.</p><p> </p><p>McCoy gives him a tight smile. It’s time to keep going.</p><p> </p><p>“Leonard, I’m talking to you about things with Spock not just because it’s my responsibility as captain but because it’s my responsibility as your friend. When you love someone, you call them out on it when they screw up.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand where you’re comin’ from,” Bones gestures ineffectually, “but I still don’t see the problem.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim runs his fingers through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“And I don’t understand the disconnect here,” he responds. “Spock’s your friend?”</p><p> </p><p>A pause.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“You care about him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do, Jim- stop talkin’ to me like I’m a child and get to the damned point already!”</p><p> </p><p>“Bones, have you ever thought about Spock’s life?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean Spock is the first half-human-half-vulcan to survive to adulthood. We both know how close-lipped he is, but I think we can imagine the kind of treatment he’s received his whole life from both species. And he’s stoic. He doesn’t wanna make trouble if it’s for his own sake. Christ, Bones, we both saw how he handled those single-celled things on Deneva. He hid the fact he was in pon farr for what, a month? He’s got experience hiding when he’s hurt. And I think that goes back to before Starfleet.”</p><p> </p><p>The doctor’s face is drawn.</p><p> </p><p>“I know he’s your friend. I know you care about him. I just don’t know why you wanna keep on hurting him. And not just him. Any Vulcan who hears talk like that is made to feel unwelcome. Vulcans who you don’t know, who don’t know that, like you say, you don’t really mean it. They go on thinking that’s how Starfleet views them.” Jim pushes on. “And it’s not their responsibility to explain to you why something you say is offensive - to educate you and to justify their existence on this ship or anywhere. Just because they don’t say something doesn’t mean they don’t feel bad, even if they insist they can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>More silence. Bones runs a hand down his face, settling over his mouth. He looks to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Christ Jim.” His voice is quiet. “I must be just about the dumbest motherfucker on this ship.”</p><p> </p><p>“Beating yourself up about it isn’t going to accomplish anything,” Jim says firmly. “The way you make things right is by apologizing and changing the behaviors that caused pain.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, as usual,” he murmurs. “I’m gonna do my best but I’m sure I’m gonna slip up, y’know, backslide into my knee jerk response next time Spock’s bein’ a bitch.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim huffs a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you just do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you call Spock a bitch or a bastard or a goddamn asshole next time you two are griping at each other? Never understood why you didn’t do that to begin with.”</p><p> </p><p>Bones raises his eyebrows and blinks a few times. His face quickly splits into a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, why didn’t I think of that? Thanks a lot, ya piece of shit.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“And thanks for doing this, Jim. Y'know. Tellin’ me things I need to hear even if I don’t wanna hear ‘em.” He once again gestures meaninglessly before dropping his arms back to his sides. “You’re a good friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“You too, Bones. Let’s head back to the rec room.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Uhura glances up at Spock. He is holding his padd, but his chin is in his hand and his eyes rest at some point across the rec room.</p><p> </p><p>The chief communications officer and the first officer have been alternating between conversing and reading in comfortable silence since Kirk and McCoy left.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re still thinking about it,” Uhura observed.</p><p> </p><p>Spock turns his gaze to his friend and raises an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you never want to cause a fuss unless it’s on somebody else’s behalf, but if you ask me, it’s about time,” Uhura continues. “You know I like McCoy, but he has no right talking to you like that. I wish you’d tell him yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>The Vulcan looks back at his padd, opening some newly received message or notification.</p><p> </p><p>“Nyota, while your concern is appreciated, I have no-”</p><p> </p><p>His response is cut off when Uhura pokes his leg with the tip of her boot. He follows her line of sight to the door of the recreation area. Jim and the doctor have returned, and they do not seem outwardly angry or otherwise upset. They approach the table, and Uhura stands.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll leave you kids alone,” she whispers, exchanging greetings with the captain and doctor as she moves to join Lieutenant Moreau and Lieutenant Masters at another table.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Spock,” Jim smiles. “I’ll be back in a second, need to ask Lieutenant Moreau about something.”</p><p> </p><p>The captain is obviously lying, but he walks off and is welcomed by the other group regardless.</p><p> </p><p>McCoy takes a seat next to the Vulcan.</p><p> </p><p>“Spock, I don’t wanna make this awkward. But I wanna apologize about the things I’ve called you before,” he says sincerely. “I didn’t appreciate how offensive they were and I’m really sorry about it. Things’ll be different from here on out.”</p><p> </p><p>Spock raises his eyebrow to a point where McCoy thinks he may strain it.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Doctor,” Spock replies.</p><p> </p><p>A moment of peaceful quiet passes.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps you have finally come to appreciate the Vulcan virtues of emotional control-”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw shut up, you bitchass whore.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bones’ treatment of Spock and the lack of any sort of retribution for it is one of the most glaring parts of TOS that’s aged poorly. At the time, having the white southern guy aboard the ship use offensive language and be mildly prejudiced toward an alien species was an easy substitute for the typical racist &amp; sexist “comic relief” that they couldn’t put in the show because it exists in an enlightened future. But it doesn’t compute. Jim would never put up with any kind of racial prejudice on his ship once aware of it. Bones is a good doctor and a good person, and Spock is his friend; he would learn and grow past any close-mindedness or offensive behavior. TOS passed up a really good chance for some social commentary and character development by never having Bones be confronted about his language. I like to think we may have seen something with it if the show continued beyond season 3.<br/>It also irritates me when I see fan creators include Bones’ prejudice as a funny little character trait. It’s not. When creating fan content, we should either be retconning those outdated parts of Bones’ personality out of the narrative or addressing it and having him grow. This was me doing the latter</p><p>hmu on twitter https://twitter.com/hesbianspock?s=21</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>